


long(gay)nisa

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: kadi drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BE WARNED DON'T READ WHILE EATING, Comedy, Crack, Humor, M/M, WHAT ELSE TO TAG WTF, office!AU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Poong mahabagin, patawarin niyo ang mga bida sa kwentong ito.





	long(gay)nisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedchickai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/gifts).



> warning!!!!!! WALWAL FIC TO. Para sayo 'to, A at sa kaabang-abang na baon mong longganisa! Enjoy!

 

 

Sa wakas, tumapat din sa 11:45 ang mga kamay ng orasan na kanina pa tinititigan ng mga patay gutom na bata--este matatandang gutom na gutom na sa kani-kanilang mga pwesto.

"Lunch na!" Anunsyo ng papansin na si Jongdae at mabilis na lumabas ng opisina.

Siya lang naman yung lumalabas para kumain. Habang ang mga natira ay may kani-kanila ng baon kundi man nabili na nitong umaga o nahatid na ng taga-canteen na order nila.

Maliban kay Kyungsoo na walang araw na hindi nagbabaon.

"Yo, ano ulam natin ngayon?" Tanong ni Sehun na nag-rerefill ng tubig sa harap lang ng cubicle ni Kyungsoo sabay silip sa kinakain nito.

Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil ngumunguya.

"Oy, oy, oy, ano yan? Masarap na naman siguro baon ni Soo." Tingin naman ni Baekhyun sunod sa baon niya. "Uy bulilit na longganisa. I like it!"

Panay lang ang subo ni Kyungsoo at di sumasagot. Ika nga ng nanay niya lagi, 'Nak, don't speak when your mouth is full.

"Pucha, parang may kamukha yung baon mo." Sambit ni Sehun na titig na titig sa baon ni Kyungsoo simula nnag tumingin dito.

"Oy pantingin nga ng baon ni Kyungsoo," Sulpot ni Chanyeol bigla na kumakain ng burger at kagat na malaki dito. _"Anfooo yahnfnn?"_ Tanong nito habang puno ang bibig at may tumatalsik pang maliliit na butil ng kung ano man sa desk ni Kyungsoo.

"Longganisa nga, di ka ba nakikinig, Park?" Pagalit na sabi ni Baekhyun na ayaw ng paulit-ulit.

Agad na nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang baon dahil baka matalsikan ng tinga ni Chanyeol.

"Gago, alam ko na!"

"Ang alin?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Yung kamukha ng longganisa ni Kyungsoo!"

"Ha?" Pinandilatan siya ni Baekhyun.

"Di mo ba namumukhaan? Mukhang tubol!" Hagalpak na tawa ni Sehun na napapaliyad na sa kakatawa sabay palakpak. "Tangina! Inere mo, Soo? Gagu, Human Centipede lang!"

Tumingin si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa ulam ni Kyungsoo at agad na hinampas ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa braso.

"Tangina ka, ang baboy mo porket tapos ka na kumain kang kumag ka! Kyungsoo, yaan mo 'to. Maa mukha 'tong tubol kaysa sa baon mo."

Di na bago kay Kyungsoo ang mapagkamalang tubol ang baong longganisa niya kaya wala siya pake at sige lamon lang para matapos na kumain at makanood na siya ng episode 7 ng bagong Meteor Garden. Di pwede palagpasin ang kagwapuhan ni Dylan Wang sa araw na ito.

Di pa rin tapos si Sehun sa pagtawa at nagpupunas na ito ng luha sa mga mata.

Tininidor ni Kyungsoo ang gustong papakin na longganisa tsaka kinain iyon na para bang kumakain ng hotdog. Tiningnan niya si Sehun na mukhang pinasukan ng kiti-kiti sa pwet dahil wala siyang tigil kakatawa at kakaikot sa harap ng cubicle niya.

Humina ang pagtawa ng mokong at napabuntong-hininga. Nakasampay ang mga braso nito sa cubicle ni Kyungsoo.

Pero sa mga segundo ring iyon, kachikahan na nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol si Jongin sa tabi lang ng cubicle ni Kyungsoo na tapos na kumain ng adobong manok.

Gaya nga ng komento ni Chanyeol, "Buti di ka pa nagiging mukhang manok, araw-araw na lang manok ulam mo."

At nakatanggap rin ito ng hampas galing kay Baekhyun. "Bastos talaga kayong dalawa ni Sehun kaburat kayo."

Samantala, balik sa sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo at Sehun.

"Sarap ba?" Taas kilay ni Sehun sa katrabaho.

Di naman papatalo ang makakapal na kilay ni Kyungsoo na sumasayaw pasagot. "Bakit, inggit ka?" Sabay kagat sa tu--longganisang ubod ng sarap sa lasa at linamnam.

"Tinanong ko lang kung masarap, inggit na agad? Grabe siya." Depensa ni Sehun hanggang sa biglang napatayo si Jongin sa harap niya na may hawak na pineapple juice na agad naman niyang hinarang.

"Uy, pre, pineapple juice! Meant to be talaga kayo ni Kyungsoo. May tubol na nga," turo sa baon ni Kyungsoo, "Tapos, may ihi pa--" Turo sa pineapple juice ni Jongin at saktong buga ng nainom ni Jongin sa mukha ni Sehun. "Pu-tang-ina..." mahinang saad ni Sehun na nakaturo pa rin ang daliri sa gawi ni Jongin, ngunit mukha'y di maipinta sa estatwang itsurang ito habang mga butil ng juice ay dumadausdos sa kanyang pinagkakaingatang mukha.

"Ano ba yan," Ingit ni Jongin na napapunas din sa labi at bandang ilong matapos mabugahan ang kaopisina sa mukha. "Ikaw kase eh, dami mo alam." Pagsusungit niya kay Sehun.

"Yan, yan napala ng bastos mong bunganga. Ihi at tubol pala ah? Mas malala ka sa Human Centipede." Asar ni Baekhyun kay Sehun at napakamot na lang sa ulo.

Si Kyungsoo, nagulat sa nasaksihan pero chill lang habang nagdidiwang sa isip sa malagim na sinapit ng mukha ni Sehun na monthly niyang pinapa-Belo. Pero nang tumingin kay Jongin at magtali ang kanilang mga paningin, isang nagkikislapang mga ngiti ang kumurba sa kanilang mga labi.

"Jongin, mamaya mo na landiin si Kyungsoo, punasan mo muna mukha kong may bahid na ng laway mo! Kadiri!" Hiyaw ni Sehun na estatwang nakatayo pa rin at nakatiklop ang mga kamao sa pandidiri.

Natawa bahagya si Kyungsoo sabay sipsip sa tetra pack Minute Maid na baon niya.

Tumingin si Jongin kay Sehun habang inuubos ang pineapple juice. "Yoko nga, mas effective na pang-skincare laway ko kesa kay Belo." Tapik ni Jongin sa balikat ni Sehun bago pumasok sa pantry na nasa likod lang ng nagluluksang lalaki.

"Yan, buti nga sayo. Mukha ka kasing tubol." Hampas ni Kyungsoo ng tissue niya sa dibdib ni Sehun bago sumunod kay Jongin sa pantry. Mas importante pala ang landian time niya with Jongin kesa kay Dylan Wang ng Meteor Garden.

"Teka, Sundot Kulangot ayaw niyo?!" Sulpot na naman bigla ni Chanyeol wagayway ang isang bilugang lalagyan ng sundot kulangot.

"Chanyeol naman, dumagdag ka pa sa kababuyan, magsama nga kayo ni Sehun! I'm out!" Agad na bukas ng sliding door at lumabas si Baekhyun.

Mangiyak-ngiyak na pinunasan ni Sehun ang kanyang mukha kahit tuyo naman na nang lapitan siya ni Chanyeol. "Sundot Kulangot, gusto mo?"

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Sehun. "Eh kung sundutin ko kaya ng tinidor butas ng ilong mo, ano!?" Walk out ni Sehun para pumunta sa C.R at malinis ng maayos ang gwapong mukhang alagang-Belo.

Ngumuso si Chanyeol at papunta sana sa pantry para alukin si Jongin at Kyungsoo pero di bale na lang, dahil puro tunog ng bungisngis ni Kyungsoo habang naglalandian sila ni Jongin ang umaalingawngaw sa loob.

"Binobola mo naman ako, di ako cute--ay hinde, di ako cute! Wag mo nga akong tawaging cute."

"Sobrang cute mo kaya sa suot mo. Cute cute mo na lang lagi sarap mo alagaan. Yakapin kita dyan eh."

"Wag mo sabihin, gawin mo." Udyok naman ni Kyungsoo. Ibang-iba sa Kyungsoo na kilala ng marami.

Kaya, bumalik na lang si Chanyeol sa pwesto para solohin ang sundot kulangot na balak pa naman sana niya ipamahagi sa iba bilang panghimagas. Pero, di bale na lang. Bulong pa niya, "You and I against the world." Sabay latak sa panghimagas.

**Author's Note:**

> ang gago lang di ba?  
> may twt na ako...  
> follow niyo ako? 
> 
> @kadispace 
> 
> omgehh


End file.
